They Made Me Do It
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: The BladeBreaker's are splitting up! And the news hits Tyson pretty hard...but what extreme measures is he willing to take to stop that from actually happening?
1. The Day Tyson Went Insane

**WARNING: BIG LONG RANT IS NEXT BECAUSE I'M FEELING SAD/DEPRESSED.  
**  
Crimson: Any ways, so basically this is the aftereffects of my anger and depression. This came to me after I watched the first G-Rev DVD. (I live in America so it is all VERY new to me) It made me SO mad when they split up....especially when Rei said that "Some things are just more important than friendship." That PISSED me off. If I were Tyson I would've gladly given up my title to keep my friends around. And had I been any of the others I would've been true to my friend and settled for being on the best team. I mean how selfish does that make them seem?!? Anyway, this is a result of watching that as well. I won't lie to you, I haven't even seen the second DVD of G-Rev yet, and so I haven't seen the part where Kai says that he's leaving so I don't know how he did it...so I'm going to improvise on that part. I'm making it to where they are all still in the same country at this time. None of them have left yet, but they HAVE all told him that they are leaving. Just thought that I would clear that up before I started. And there is just one last thing that I would like to say before I begin this one-shot. Media Play is retarded. It says on their website that they HAVE the second DVD, but when you ask the people at the actual store they say that they don't know what you're talking about...so they are retarded.  
  
**WARNING OVER: THE BIG LONG RANT IS FINALY OVER. YOU CAN ALL BREATHE A SIGH OF RELIEF AND CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY.  
**  
-_They Made Me Do It_-  
  
....they always leave....  
  
....Everyone always leaves....why? Why do they leave me? Do I drive them away? Is it because of me? I can always change...But I guess it's a little too late for that now, huh?  
  
- **Flashback**-  
  
Kai walked into the room, an impassive look about his face. Looking around he found that he wasn't the only one that had been called on, apparently. Rei, who sat cross-legged on the floor, looked up to him when he heard the door slam. Arching a brow the neko-jin voiced a question.  
"He called you too?" Kai snorted at him before answering.  
"Obviously." Max sat in a chair hunched over resting his head in his hands, seemingly deep in thought.  
"I think something's wrong, guys. I mean, Tyson didn't exactly take the news of us leaving too well and now he's called us all up here in some kind of meeting." The blonde sighed wondering what his best friend was up to. Kai rolled his eyes.  
"What do you think he's going to do, kill us?"  
"Don't even kid about that, Kai." Rei shivered at the thought, "Tyson wouldn't do that to us. We're his friends, the fact that we're leaving doesn't change that."  
"Am I the only one that feels as if we are deserting Ty?" Max asked quietly, "Something about this just doesn't feel right." He sighed once again and looked around the room. It was a pretty simple room; in fact it was the same room in which he and Rei had announced their departure. One wall consisted of a gigantic window overlooking the city beneath it; it was on the third floor so the view was decent. The rest of the room was bland with only a few beydishes and tables spread here and there.  
"Tyson's a big boy he can take care of himself, Max. I, for one, am not going to stay here and baby-sit him for the rest of my life." Kai scoffed at the concern in the American's voice. Max just shook his head and continued.  
"I know that, Kai. But I feel like I'm not being a good friend to him." Rei walked up to him and rested a hand on Max's shoulder.  
"I know how you feel, Max but some things are more important than friendship." All three former BladeBreaker's jumped at the sound of a new voice that came from a shadow in the room.  
"...oh really? Is that true, Rei? Because I've never held anything more dearly to me than that of our friendship." The person stepped out of the shadows giving a form to the voice. It was Tyson, true but not the Tyson that they knew. His eyes longer shone of excitement and joy, but instead were deep and dismal showing of nothing but pain and suffering; glazed over with unshed tears that threatened to fall. His beloved cap was gone as was his vest; in their place were darker clothes. His pants were black and baggie like his shirt and gloves with black shoes to match. He didn't move an inch from where he was as he talked.  
"Won't you guy's stay? I'll drop out of the championships if you want me to...really I will. And you can stay here and win and be happy, right?" His voice stayed an eerie monotone calm as he spoke, his eyes never really focusing on anything in the room. Rei took a step back and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Ty. I can't do that."  
"You can't be serious, Tyson." Kai growled, "You are the world champion! It's your job to uphold your title against anyone who challenges you for it, even us! To drop out of this tournament would not only ruin your title, but it would all end in a hallow victory for us because we still wouldn't have beaten the champ." Tyson smirked slightly as his eyes finally focused on Kai.  
"So there is no changing your mind, is there Kai?" He laughed shortly and before anyone knew what had happened he had whipped Dragoon out of his pocket and shot it at his stoic captain. Dragoon tore threw the air as if in slow motion as it ripped its way into Kai's heart and returning to Tyson's outstretched hand. The others ran to Kai's side as Tyson observed his blade, now drenched in blood. A menacing smile stretched across his face as he readied his launcher once more.  
  
-**Normal Time**-  
  
....I gave them a chance, I really did. I told them that they could stay and I would drop out for them. I would do all of that for them and they still didn't think that it was enough...but...I wouldn't let them go...  
  
-**Flashback**-  
  
Max leaned over Kai's body waiting for Rei's verdict.  
"Rei? Is he...Is he?" Rei could only nod before Tyson answered his question.  
"He's dead. Kenny tricked my blade out; the attack ring has actual blades attached to it. No one could've survived that, not even the ice prince Kai." He laughed but kept his aim steady on the remaining two. Max couldn't believe what was happening. Tyson, his best friend had killed Kai, was aiming his next attack at them, and Kenny had helped him to do all of this?!  
"Where IS Kenny? Shouldn't he be here to see if his new little project worked?!" Rei yelled overwhelmed by the new turn of events but was caught off guard when Tyson laughed and shook his head at the statement.  
"Do you really think that sweet little Kenny would've had anything to do with any of this? I only said that he had tricked out my blade I never said that he did it willingly. You'd be surprised what people will do when they are held at gunpoint." Everything was still as more of his laughter rang out, "but it doesn't matter now if he did it willingly or not...seeing as how he's dead and all. He threatened to call the police on me...and I couldn't have that now could I?" Max shook in disbelief, sobs wracking his body. Rei shook as well but from anger instead.  
"I..I can't believe that you would do this to us Tyson!" Max cried.  
"I thought that we were your friends!" Rei screamed indignantly, causing Tyson's features to change dramatically to a frown.  
"I had once thought so too. How was I to know that you would do this to me? I should've known that you were no different! You're just like all the others!" He yelled launching Dragoon again this time at Rei. Again it sliced threw the air, but this time was knocked away by another blade, Draciel. Upon hitting the blades on Dragoon's attack ring, Draciel was demolished as was Dragoon, sending debris everywhere. Max stood in front of his neko-jin friend and walked towards Tyson with his hands raised in defense.  
"Please try to understand, Ty. We're not deserting you, even though it seems that way! We just want to do the best we can, that's all! And we can't do that here!" He stopped once he was but a mere foot away from the bluenette. Tyson lowered his head and shoved his hands into his baggy pockets as he spoke.  
"So there's no changing your mind either, is there?" He pulled a gun out of his pocket and raised it to the blonde's chest, his eyes following in the same action, "Bad move, Maxie." That was all he said before he pulled the trigger of the hand gun. Max's blood splattered everywhere and across Tyson's face, but he made no effort to wipe it off. And Maxie made one last squeak before falling to the ground with a sickening '_thump_'. Rei's eyes grew wide as Tyson started walking towards him. The bluenette's eyes danced with mirth with each step he took.  
"Kind of gives you a new respect for that song, doesn't it? You know the one, don't you Rei?"  
"T-Tyson stop! You can't do this!" Rei pleaded, having nothing else to do. It was his luck that the chief had been giving Drigger one final tune up before they left at the time.  
"_I'm staring down the barrel of a .45_..." Tyson sang a line of the song while getting ever closer.  
"How could you do this to us?!" Rei cried, as Tyson frowned once more pointing the gun at the neko-jin, aiming straight between his eyes.  
"...You made me do this..."  
"P-Please don't."  
"You know, you were right Rei. Some things are more important than friendship...like revenge." ...BANG...  
  
- **Normal Time**-  
  
...They could've lived...I would've let them. I gave them a chance...they made me do it. They all did! They all left me! My mom, my dad, my brother, and now all my friends... but I wouldn't let them go...oh no...I _couldn't_ let them go. I didn't kill them...they killed themselves...  
  
..._they made me do it_...  
  
-**Owari**-  
  
Crimson: I know that it's a bit odd...and insane...but I like it. I drew a picture that had originally inspired this, but the characters are different. I used MY characters on my team. And I WOULD let people see it...but I don't have a scanner. (At least not one that works anyway) Please R & R!  
  
Disclaimer: (Yeah I know that it's supposed to be at the top, but I hate being normal) I do not own BeyBlade, it belongs to Aoki Takao. And I don't own the song that I referred to either. I'm not sure what it's called but I don't own it...so it doesn't matter. 


	2. The Aftermath

Crimson: Hey everybody. I thought that I would write a second chapter to this because...well...just because I can.  
  
**Warnings**:...um nothing really. Except for an extremely insane Tyson, if being insane is something bad! (grins)  
  
**Dedications**: This chapter is dedicated to Mei Lee Mao, just because she is awesome and I have made her (and everyone else for that matter) wait soooo long for my updates! Sorry Mei!  
  
**Thank you's**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Yes, I know that I'm getting lazy by thanking everyone at the same time, but give me a break! I've got a bit of a headache!  
  
-**They Made Me Do It**-

Chapter 2

-_The Aftermath_-  
  
At the scene of the crime Mr. Dickinson watched in silence as Tyson was drug away in a straight jacket. The old man sighed when the young bluenette began to struggle. He walked up to the once happy child and shook his head in disappointment.  
"Why did you do it, Tyson?" He asked the grief of finding so many people that he had cared for murdered evident in his voice. He felt a fatherly responsibility for them and missed them dearly. Tyson smiled almost like his normal self.  
"I didn't do it because I wanted to, Mr. D, they made me do it. I miss them...but they gave me no other choice." He continued to smile as if no wrong had been done, as if his four best friends weren't slain by his own hands, he smiled as if he had no worries in the world. Mr. Dickinson couldn't hold back the tear that ran a path down his weathered face. He didn't blame the child for what he had done, in fact he felt sorry for Tyson the most of all of them. The others were safe and hopefully happy up in heaven, whereas Tyson was stuck here, to forever be haunted by his past...and to never find peace is most definitely a fate worse than death. And the old man never answered as he watched the doors of the truck close and drive away, taking Tyson to the local insane asylum of Bey City. Mr. Dickinson took a minute to think of those who were dead before leaving himself.  
  
'Rei, a very balanced young man. He always had a great sense of right and wrong, and looked out for his fellow teammates. I'm sure that he will be greatly missed by many including his old team, the White Tigers.'  
  
'Max, the bubbly blonde. He was always there to help everyone remain hopeful, he kept the morale of the team up at all times. I hate to have to tell his mother of his death.'  
  
'Kai, he wasn't always the friendliest guy ever but he always came through for them in the end. He was very distant at first but over the years that somehow changed, and I can't help but think that Tyson played a part in that miracle. He will be missed as well.'  
  
'Kenny, the smart one. He was the brain behind the brawn, without him the team would've been lost many a time. It's true that he played an important part of their success, and I'm sorry that he never received the recognition that he deserved.'  
  
And with one last look behind him, his limo drove off into the sunset.  
  
-_With the Saint Shields_-  
  
Josef and Dunga were in the middle of a staring contest while Miriam watched when Ozuma walked in, a newspaper hanging in his hand. Sighing he threw the paper at Miriam and rested his head in his hands.  
"I can't believe this." He muttered to himself receiving odd looks from his team, "Just read the paper." He answered to their unspoken question. Miriam unfolded the crumpled newspaper and read the headline aloud.  
"Current BeyBlading champion goes on killing rampage." She read on into the column, "Twice running BeyBlade champion, Tyson Kinomiya, was reported to have allegedly gone insane and attacked his fellow teammates, killing them all. This tragic event has left many fans hysterical and landed the champion, Tyson, in the local insane asylum. A funeral for the deceased Bladebreakers will be held sometime next week. All information on this event is currently being kept from the public." All eyes were wide as they let the article's meaning sink in. Josef shook his head in disbelief.  
"I don't believe it. Maybe they faked their own deaths because so many people were after them? This could be an attempt to protect themselves!" The littlest member of their team yelled trying to come up with any answer but the truth.  
"Josef, do you really think that Kai would agree to any of that? He's not exactly a person who would hide from danger, neither would Tyson for that matter." Ozuma shot down Josef's ideas. Miriam shook her head.  
"I can't believe that this is really happening." Ozuma looked over to her.  
"Well believe it, we're going to have to take their bit beasts as soon as possible."  
  
-_With the Majestics_-  
  
Oliver and Enrique walked into the main living room of Robert's castle to find the purple haired German and the hotheaded Johnny. Both of them stared at the ground not saying a word.  
"Hey guys...who died?" Enrique joked taking a step farther into the room. Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ease his growing headache.  
"I wish you hadn't chose those particular words." Oliver raised a brow.  
"What are you saying? I don't understand." Johnny finally looked up from his seat.  
"He's saying that Enrique hit the nail on the head, the Bladebreakers are dead. All of them except Tyson at least." He spat at them. Oliver's eyes widened.  
"Oh God! Is Tyson all right?! He must be feeling terrible that he is the only survivor! I have to go and visit him!" He began rambling until Robert cut him off.  
"No Oliver, I don't think that it would be wise to go and see him. The reason that he is the only one left is because _he_ is the one that killed them." The German said placing a hand over his eyes. Oliver gave him an unbelieving look.  
"Tyson would never do anything like that! I don't think that he _could_ do anything of the sort! He's not one to hold grudges!" Johnny glared at him stopping him from continuing.  
"Don't be so naïve, you only knew him for the short time that he was in Europe! He could've had you believe anything!"  
"Johnny stop it! Oliver was only defending his friend!" Enrique stepped in between them.  
"You're only sticking up for him because you've got a major crush on him!" Johnny shot back causing them to blush. Robert stood up.  
"That's enough!" He yelled at them, "We shouldn't be fighting! We should all take a moment of silence to remember the team as they were." They all got quiet and looked to the ground, all of them wondering how such a great team could have gotten so lost.  
  
- _A few weeks later_-  
  
Hundreds of people gathered around to hear what Mr. Dickinson had to say. The old man walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat turning all attention to himself. Glancing around he began his speech.  
"I've brought you all here today to formally announce the deaths of the former Bladebreakers Rei Kon, Max Mizuhara, Kenny Kyoujiou, and Kai Hiwatari. The world champion Tyson Kinomiya went insane, killed them, and was immediately taken to Bey City's asylum where he is under top surveillance. I ask of you all a moment of complete silence to remember these talented young men." Every reporter, newscaster, and innocent civilian alike went deadly quiet all in remembrance of the boys. After a few minutes Mr. Dickinson began talking again.  
"In memory of the deceased members of the team I dedicate all of the money raised in this upcoming tournament to their families. I hope that all of the BladeBreakers can find peace in the afterlife." Mr. Dickinson lowered his head and walked away from the podium. Heading towards his car he looked to the sky. 'I hope that they _ALL_ can find peace.'  
  
-_At the Insane Asylum_-  
  
Tyson sat huddled in a corner of his secluded room. Surveillance cameras positioned throughout the room watched his every move as he rocked back and forth and muttered to himself.  
"They made me do it...it wasn't my fault...I didn't want to do it...it wasn't me...it was them..." He sniggered, "They made me do it..." He laugh grew louder, "It wasn't my fault!" He stood up laughing hysterically, "It was them!! They made me do it!!" He yelled laughing like a maniac. Five men came rushing into the room to restrain him as a nurse hurried in with a syringe to sedate him. When they were done they left the room leaving the world champion ruffled and dazed. Falling back against the wall he continued his murmurs.  
"They made me do it...I didn't want to do it...I didn't want to be alone...why did they want to go?...don't leave me..._please_..." A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
_**...**So much for finding peace_.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Crimson: Yeah! I'm glad that's done! That's one less idea plaguing me! Forgive me if it sucks!! Anyways, I don't know why the Saint Shields and the Majestics were the only teams that I wrote in...I guess that it is because they are my favorite teams beside the actual BladeBreakers.  
  
Tyson: Why did you have to make **ME** go insane?!  
  
Crimson: (_**hugs Tyson close**_) Because they were being bastards and needed to be taught a lesson! They left you! Friends shouldn't leave friends!  
  
Tyson: I'm not mad at them anymore so you shouldn't be either!  
  
Rei: Hey Tyson.  
  
Tyson: (_**pulls out a .45 mil gun and fires it in Rei's direction**_) DIE BASTARD!!  
  
Rei: (_**jumps and runs away**_)  
  
Crimson: (_**sweat drops**_) You're not mad anymore, huh?  
  
Tyson: (_**smiles**_) Not at all!  
  
Crimson: You know, I'm actually disappointed in myself. I'm a HUGE Tyson/Kai fan...and yet I didn't write any of that in here. Anyways, please R & R! Or I'll sick Tyson after you!  
  
Tyson: I will not be used to threaten people with!!  
  
Crimson: (_**pulls out big-ass gun from hell and points it at Tyson**_)  
  
Tyson: Do what she says!!! Do what she says!!!!


End file.
